


baby, you say practice makes perfect

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Making Out, Practice Kissing, Pre-Relationship, i am trying to tag like a responsible adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: When Jinyoung said Jackson helped him practice for the HIP kiss on Weekly Idol, he may not have been lying.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	baby, you say practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe........ i started writing this in may 2019....... yuh.
> 
> i Tried my best but my walnut brain could not capture the real essence of the chaotic jinson trying to practice kissing because i have not the powers for it. anyways, i hope y'all enjoy and don't completely hate it.
> 
> also, don't forget to wish a happy birthday to [the one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/profile) who brought y'all Chapped and are a blessing to jinson nation.

“I’m gonna do it.”

“Okay.”

A lengthy pause ensues.

“Anytime this week would be nice.”

_“Jackson.”_

“Yes, love of my life?”

Jinyoung pinches him.

“Ow. Fire of my loins?”

“Be serious.”

“I am.”

“This is very serious.”

“And I am being the epitome of solemnity when I ask, what are you so nervous about, babe?”

Jinyoung sighs, trying to ignore the way the term of endearment made him feel. The script, or the particular page of the script, was starting to crinkle in his hands from how much he was holding it. There was one scene in particular that was worrying him. Weary, he lies down on the couch. Jackson follows, immediately plopping himself on Jinyoung’s thighs. 

“Your ass is firm.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

Jinyoung pouts. Jackson reaches and flicks him on the nose. Jinyoung scrunches his nose in another attempt to distract Jackson. He fails. Jackson supportively massages his shoulder as he waits Jinyoung out.

“What if my breath stinks?”

“Toothpaste and breath mints exist.”

“What if she thinks I’m ugly?”

“She doesn’t and you know it.”

Jinyoung goes quiet again. Jackson has moved from his shoulder and is now massaging his bicep.

“It’s just… I’m not used to having someone this close?” Jackson snorts. As if Jinyoung doesn’t have him and the guys in his space all day. “Like in my face close. This,” he waves a hand two inches away from his nose, “is way too close, you know?”

“And we are going to fix that.”

“How?”

“Seriously?”

_”What?”_

“Is that not why you called me here in the first place?”

“I still can’t believe you agreed to this.”

Jinyoung still doesn’t know if Kwon sunbae had been jesting when he’d told him to practice everything in the script with someone else. He was still figuring out his co stars for there was a layer of wee awkwardness in the air that colored their interactions. For that, Jinyoung was to blame because he couldn’t stop questioning his every word or action around them. Was this okay? Was this the right amount of friendly? Was this too much? Did that seem too much like kissing up? And so and so forth until his head hurt to the point he had to stop thinking.

Crazy at it sounded, rehearsing how to put your mouth on someone else’s especially when it was going to be broadcast all over the world seemed like a good idea. Jinyoung doesn’t know what it says about their friendship that Jackson’s face was the first one to pop into his head when thinking of particular candidates, but seeing their casual back and forth now, he couldn’t have picked a better person.

“Actually I can.” Jinyoung amends, sitting up, feeling Jackson move off of him. He takes a deep breath, feels the Listerine he’d rinsed with earlier, the candied popsicle he’d sucked on right after and smiles, feeling ready. “Shall we?”

\---

“Touch her ear, like this,” a gentle hushed voice murmurs, callused fingers ghosting over a too warm air, sending little tingles racing down a flushed neck and dancing down the spine. The air in the room makes his head feel foggy, similar to when he’s gotten drunk off of half a bottle of soju, but that might be because of the guy touching him.

“Push back her hair.” There’s no bangs or locks to push back, but Jackson does it anyway, sending shivers dancing down his neck. His lips map the contours of Jinyoung’s face with light brushes, on and on, until he’s covered all parts of his Jinyoung’s face, his butterscotch candy breath whispering over his face.

“Cup the back of her neck, like this.” A calloused palm cups his nape Jackson turns his head slightly so Jinyoung can look at their reflections in the vanity mirror. It had been Jackson’s idea to do it in Jinyoung’s room, the place where he felt most at ease, but they’d ended up sitting on the edge of the bed right in front of it and Jinyoung can’t tell if the act was premeditated on Jackson’s part because he’s been incorporating it into their little session so Jinyoung can see what he’s doing (“take notes”) but honestly it’s just messing with Jinyoung and then there’s lips on his and _holy shit he had no idea lips were that sensitive._

They had not covered the whole mechanics of this thing in great detail. Jinyoung had undergone a silent meltdown when the PD, in front of the entire staff, had announced the kiss scene to be done early on in the show and when he’d broken the news to Jackson, he’d only mentioned what the PD had said and started airing his worries not thinking about how they would go about it because he’d been too busy panicking and questioning everything. But it seemed like it was all for naught for Jackson had it covered.

Jinyoung’s so wrapped by in the sensation of Jackson alternating between sucking on his top and bottom lip, that are tingling courtesy of Jackson giving them surprise nips (who knew biting on someone’s lips could be a turn on?) when something wet darts between the tiny open space between his lips and Jinyoung jumps, heart thumping loudly against his rib cage. His throat is quite dry.

“Ughngh.” Jinyoung tries to formulate words but what comes out is a garbled mess of alphabets instead. It comes out thick and slurred and his eyes go to Jackson, who’s looking feverish. He swallows, Jinyoung watches his Adam’s apple bob, loosens the collar of his shirt and swipes a hand over his shiny forehead. He looks as wrecked as Jinyoung feels. 

That sight, the awareness that Jackson is just as affected by the whole thing as he is, makes Jinyoung want to get up close. It’s what makes him end up in Jackson’s lap, the before unnoticed tightness in his pants making itself known, grabbing his face and passionately making out with him.

Jackson’s hands come to rest on his waist, gripping him tight and secure, the heat on his palms could be felt even through the thick sweatshirt Jinyoung was wearing. The hard firmness of Jackson’s thighs underneath his own makes Jinyoung feel giddy and he can feel the sweat cooling in his armpits and _wow he’s so thirsty._

The phone, having been displaced from the bed because of their jostling, lands on the floor with a clatter loud enough to permeate through the lusty haze that’s descended on both of them, bringing them back to reality.

It’s like someone flipped a switch off.

“Yum.” is the first thing out of Jackson’s mouth after they’ve separated and settled themselves on the bed with a whole foot of distance between them. Jackson scoops up his phone from the floor, checking it for cracks and notifications, looking quite chill for someone who’d just sort of devastated their best friend internally.

“I-I’m sorry?” Jinyoung’s breathing hard has evened out but he’s still a little warm under the collar. He wants to drink water to fix the prickling dryness in his throat but he doesn’t trust his legs to carry him to the fridge. It’s as if he’s run miles in the scorching sun instead of making out with one of his best friends. It takes all of his self-control to not glance at the mirror, not sure if he would be able to process what he saw there.

“You taste good.” Jackson smacks his lips. They’re bitten red and slick with saliva. “What did you have earlier, icecream?”

“Popsicle.” He snorts at the raised eyebrow Jackson gives him.

“I’m human, okay? Even I get urges.” He could only subsist on boiled eggs and tasteless protein shakes for so long. 

“Right, right,” agrees Jackson, rolling the phone between his hands. His manager’s name flashes up on the screen. “Well, I guess I’ll be going then, noona’s here.”

“Yeah, you should.” Nerves start to creep in. _Was Jackson regretting this? Had he gone too far towards the end -_

A hand landed on his shoulder, startling him, the thumb brushing against the bare skin of his neck making his pulse jump. Jinyoung’s eyes dart up just in time to see Jackson press a kiss to Jinyoung’s damp forehead through the sticky bangs plastered on to it.

“You’re gonna do great,” Jackson tells him, a genuine smile on his face, the kind that said, _‘i believe in you friend because you’re amazing and capable of doing great things’_ and it makes Jinyoung a little tender on the inside, and he takes a minute to be thankful to have Jackson in his life. “Just do as we did, yeah?”

“Right.” The tightness in his pants is still here, hidden under the hem of his shirt and folded hands. “Yeah.”

_There was no way he was going to do that or be able to do that to Yeeun._

His dick throbbed as if to say, “Oh?”

_No way in hell._

\---

**Author's Note:**

> miah going "jinyoung having a crisis and jackson just vibin’ with the whole ordeal is my cup of tea" after reading it had me ctfu bc this is literally what it is.
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/fatcats)


End file.
